Shikon High
by rogue-obsessed
Summary: the Shikon jewel has always been guarded by a female student at the Shikon high School. Kikyo must pass on the jewel this year to Kagome, but they don't suspect that inuyasha is there to steal it away. inu/kag
1. WENCH! JERK!

Kikyo  
  
My last year of high school. It's almost sad. For one major reason. I, Kikyo, was the secret gaurdian of the Shikon jewel.  
  
Every three years the Shikon jewel was passed down to a new gaurdian. This was the year I was to choose a new gaurdian.  
  
The jewel was to be passed down threw the generations until it came to it's true owner, a desendent of the great preistess Kikyo.  
  
My mother was a gaurdian and named me Kikyo in hopes taht I would prove to be the true owner. But that is not so. Now I am charged with finding the new gaurdian.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
'Oh I'm late! And the first day too!. Oh how an I going to survive high school? Well if it wasn't for that weird dream, I wouldn't be so late.'  
  
Yes dreams of golden eyed men and mysterious girls.  
  
I arrived at my home room. Freshman Homeroom 106. At least I'll be surrounded by people as lost as I am.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sango  
  
High School is way different than I thought. I only knew a few people. Unfourtunatly, Miroku is one of them.  
  
I took stock of the rest of the class but my attention was drawn by a new girl arriving late. She was pretty with long black hair.  
  
After going on and on about why she was late the teacher pointed her to the seat next to mine.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kagome."  
  
"Sango."  
  
My attention was drawn back to the front.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Miroku  
  
I leaned over to teh girl sitting next to sango.  
  
"Hi I'm Miroku. I was kinda wndering, A beautiful girl like you. . . would you bear my children!?"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"What?!"  
  
"PIG"  
  
"Can I take that as a maybe?"  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
The shikon jewl was here. I've spent years gathering information. The jewel was housed in this school.with one gaurdian protection it. Every three years it would change hands. If my calculations are accurate, it should change hands this very year. It would make it much easier to find.  
  
Too bad that also means I have to enroll in school. I of course arrive fifteen minutes late for home room and don't even care. I offer some lame excuse and proceed to an empty seat at the back of the room. Directly behind to dark haired girls whispering.  
  
"Did you just see that guy, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes and is he cute or what?"  
  
"Or what. Didn't you see the ears? They're dog ears."  
  
"Well the silver hair is definatly workin for him!"  
  
"HEY. Is this a private conversation or can any one join? I'd love to hear more about my dashing good looks."  
  
"YOU were SPYING on US?"  
  
"Please you were talking loud enough I'm suprised my grandmother didn't hear you, and she's dead!"  
  
"Well just because you can hear us doesn't mean you should be listening to other peoples private conversations."  
  
"Yeah, Sango's Right. You. . . You. . . Jerk!"  
  
"Wench! Man, ta thingk I almost thought you were cute, but your just annoying!"  
  
"ARG!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Just wait. Once I have the stone then I'll be able to wish I were a full demon. yep. then I'll be a force to reckoned with.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
That boy. what was his name again? Inuyasha. Why do all the cute ones have to be insane?  
  
My new friends Sango and Miroku went to our next classes. Sango and I were in the same class but miroku had gym.  
  
"Oh the horrors! Gym! That's an all boy class!"  
  
Unfourtunatly that insane inuyasha was also in our class. He was cute! To bad he's a jerk!  
  
"what's the matter? Got a staring problem?"  
  
"You Wish!" I turned and sat in a desk a few rows away.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Inyasha  
  
THat Kagome girl is in my next class as well.  
  
She's actually pretty damn hot, too bad she's such a wench! why do all the cutes have to be insane.  
  
She stared at me for a moment.  
  
"What's the matter? Got a staring problem?"  
  
"You Wish!"  
  
"Feh" to bad all the cute ones are insane.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Kikyo  
  
"Welcome to psycology. A study in human interaction. In this class you will have a group and you will study their habits while interaction with oter people.  
  
"Keade, your group will choose a mixed group of freshman girls and boys. Kouga, your group will be all freshman boys. Kikyo, your group will be all freshman girls."  
  
Human interactions is a perfect cover to find the girl who will be the next gaurdian. It'll take a while to compile a list of girls. but it's a perfect cover.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
RO(Rogue obsessed): well that's the first chapter I thought it was unique.  
  
INUYASHA: I thought it sucked!  
  
RO: Hey I created you. now you're just gonna turn on me like that?  
  
INUYASHA: you didn't created me!  
  
RO: Oh yeah that's right  
  
INUYASHA: Feh, this is what I have to work with  
  
RO: Yeah well this is still the world of fanfic and i so have power over you so *Sticks out tongue* You have to show up for the next chapter.  
  
INUYASHA: Not if I can help it.  
  
RO: *Inuyasha now tied up in a bag* don't worry everyone he'll be back i promise. Read and Review. 


	2. Socializing and Bow strings

Sango  
  
"Hey Kagome! Did you get a letter?"  
  
"Yep I have been inducted into a study group for seniors."  
  
"So have I! What group are you in?"  
  
"Group II. How bout you?"  
  
"Group III. All girls. How fun."  
  
"Yeah, Sango, you're so lucky, I'm in the boy/girl group."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
Day one of the study program was in one of the club rooms. When I arrived (Just in time) the room was filled with 15 guys and 14 girls. (I made 15).  
  
"Will you bear my children?"  
  
*SMACK* Miroku crawled over to me.  
  
"Miroku You'd think you'd learn."  
  
I reached out a hand to help him up.  
  
He kissed my hand, "Thank you! Thank you ! You're too kind! Would you bear my children?"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
I stepped on him as I made my way threw the room  
  
"Will every one take their seats? This will basically be a social hour. You will come to this class and do just about whatever you want. I, Keade, and the rest of my group will observe. Every now and them we will change the situation in the room. Some days we will have meals, or we will do some surprises to see how people react. But today will just be you us getting to know each other, so. . . Ok. . . carry on."  
  
I walked through the crowd.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
I turned around to see hojo, I had a huge crush on him at my old school.  
  
"Oh. Hi Hojo." I blushed.  
  
"Well ain't that cute. The wench is blushing."  
  
"JERK!"  
  
"WENCH"  
  
"Why are you so annoying!"  
  
"Me annoying, have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
  
_____________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I can't believe I'm stuck in some study program. Stuck pretending to be social. Great!  
  
I saw that Kagome chic talking to some guy. I was close enough to notice her blushing. Not that I care or anything but I decided to stop the cheesy moment.  
  
"aint' that cute! The Wench is blushing. . . Feh!"  
  
God, why did she have to be so cute when she's annoying the hell out of me.  
  
Keade watched with interest. 'They are so getting together!'  
  
_________________________________  
  
Kikyo  
  
I watched the large group of girls, I hand picked each one. They were smart, courageous, charismatic, and talented. All good candidates for the guardianship of the Shikon jewel.  
  
Sango was one of the major candidates. She was smart, athletic, strong, and willful. She could take care of herself and guarding the jewel should be cake for her.   
  
It just doesn't seem quite right.  
  
I looked over the crowd of girls. None of them seem to be the one for the job. But maybe I just needed to get to know every one better. Then someone will seem right.  
  
Kagome  
  
After a on day of putting up with homework, teachers, and Inuysha, I decided to go down to the training grounds for same Archery practice.  
  
My arrow pierced just to the left of the Bulls eye.  
  
"Less than perfect. How disappointing." A male voice teased.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha, I'd like to see you do better."  
  
"No thanks, I prefer my sword."  
  
"Humph"  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Well you insulted my shooting then don't even have the guts to try it yourself. Wuss."  
  
"Feh. Give me that thing wench." He took the bow and care fully pulled back the arrow.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
The stupid wench called me a wuss, so I had to prove her wring.  
  
I really wish I knew what I was doing.  
  
I pulled the draw string tight, then and idea struck. I used my claw to break the string.  
  
"Feh. Stupid cheap string."  
  
"Hey! You did that on purpose!"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"YOU BIG JERK!" She grabbed the bow with tears in her eyes and ran off.  
  
"Kagome" But she was gone.  
  
Hey why should I feel sorry for that stupid wench's bow.   
  
But I did.  
  
I followed her scent to a large shrine with many steps.  
  
So this is where she lives  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
It's been a long day. I climbed the stairs slowly cradling the broken bow in my arms. I wasn't ready to go inside and face everyone.  
  
I went into the shrine and climbed to the bottom of the bone eaters well.  
  
Once it was said you could travel time through this well but it was just a peaceful place now. No time traveling for me.  
  
I looked at the bow and saw that the string was beyond all hope.  
  
I had carefully kept care of this bow ever since my grandmother died. She gave it to me and I promised to guard it.  
  
"Im sorry grandma. I've failed you."  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
"Inuyasha? I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Well either you're coming up here, or I'm coming down!"  
  
I looked at the already cozy space.  
  
"Fine! I'm coming up."  
  
I emerged at the top to find Inuyasha sitting on the floor with his arms crossed.  
  
"Bout time."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He stood and shoved a hand out   
  
"HERE!"  
  
I took the object. A brand new bow string.  
  
"Why are you doing this?''  
  
"Because. I can. And. I wouldn't want you to sue me or nothin."  
  
"That's so sweet."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Thank you" I jumped and gave him a hug. "You don't know how much this means to me!" I gave him a peck on the cheek when I realized, Wait a minute this is Inuyasha!  
  
I step back flustered. "Thanks. Hey would you like to. . . I don't know. . . Stay for dinner or something? My moms making Ramen."  
  
Thoughts of ramen made Inuyasha remember how hungry he was.  
  
"Sure. Why not." 


	3. Staring Problem

Kagome  
  
I'm not even going into what happened last night. My family is so embarassing! Inuyasha was actually civil and I'm positive mom thinks I'm dating that jerk!  
  
Gotta admit he is still really hot!  
  
I take my usuall seat in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Exactly how many colors of red do you turn? I counted seven last night."  
  
Angry I turned around to yell at him.  
  
"That's eight!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" *BANG*  
  
I bounced my 1000 pages math book over his head.  
  
"WENCH! I was just making a joke"  
  
"JERK. You were being mean and you know it!  
  
"Are you two done? Because I know you'll have plenty of time in the principle office to finish.''  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
With my excellent hearing, I could pick up the sound of Kagome grinding her teeth to gether  
  
"What!? Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"MAD? MAD! Of COURSE I'm mad. I'm Going to get DETENTION because of YOU."  
  
"well since where going to be here late and every thing, You want to grab a bite to gether afterward?"  
  
"You... Trouble... Detention... date... jerk... wish...ARRRRRRRRRRG!"  
  
I didn't really under stand all that she was saying but I decided to us a Meruku tactic.  
  
"So Can I take that as a yes?"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Keade  
  
I watched the two "Lovebirds" as I like to call them. they seem to be having some kind of lovers spat even though They're not technecly dating yet.  
  
Inuyasha keeps trying to whisper in her ear but Kagome either yells "JERK" or her face turns red with anger that would warn any guy off. that is every one but Inuyasha.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Kikyo  
  
I went in to talk to Keade. She was watching her class enteract. She told me of an interesting pair of students she wanted me to see.  
  
They had been sent to a detention together a few weeks ago and their relation ship has changed a bit since.  
  
As I watched, It was definately a love hate relationship, though it was hard to say who hated who and who loved who. They like to change there mind alot. sometimes I saw Kagome watching Inuyasha but then a few minutes later she's red with anger calling him a jerk. Other times Inuyasha will make to grab her hand then next thing you know he's calling her a stupid wench.  
  
It was a little more then there strange relation ship that drew me though. I couldn't place my finger on it but I was attracted to the two.  
  
Maybe. Just maybe she's the one I'm looking for. The group of girls I was to observe have proved to be a small disappoint ment. I couldn't get a feel for any of them. none of them seemed right but this girl. Kagome. She was the one. She had to be.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
I sat at lunch with Sango and Miruku. Sango didn't want to admit it but she has a major thing for the pervert. But he was being rather nice at the moment.  
  
So was Inuyasha, who just sat down next to me.  
  
"So when do you think them two are going to finally realize they belong together?" I looked at the two Inuyasha was talking about. Sango had a slight blush and Miruku. . . Well he's Miruku.  
  
"I didn't think you much of a romantic, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, I'm not. It's Just. . . I think I'm going to the practice feilds to night you want to come."  
  
I smiled at his over powering masculinity of the moment, "Sure. I'd love to."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kikyo  
  
I found Kagome in the presence of Inuyasha, Sango and another guy I've never met.  
  
"Hi Kikyo! How are you?"  
  
"Hi Sango. I'm fine. I've acually came to talk to Kagome. I'm part of a mentoring program and you where selected for me to mentor. I beleive you are part of the personality/ socializing study, Right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well that is over in a week, and I was wondering if you would like to start spending that free period with me? That way the Mentor program won't take your after school time."  
  
"Sure that would be great."  
  
I walked off feeling the eyes of Inuyasha on my back. there's something about him as well. Just What is it  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
After I agreed to the program, Kikyo walked back to her table.  
  
I glanced over at Inuyasha but he was staring all stary eyed at Kikyo's retreating form.  
  
I dont' know why it hurt me so much that he would look at some one else. It's not like he was my boyfriend. But I was kind of hoping that it would eventually happen. now he's all eyes for Kikyo.  
  
I got up and walked away wiping tears from my eyes.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have called him a jerk so much. Maybe I should have been more meek and accepting.  
  
Maybe.  
  
the tears were streaming down my cheeks and I didn't look back.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I felt it. The Shikon Jewel! It was close. I turned away from Kagome to find a beautiful woman named Kikyo standing near the table.  
  
She was asking some thing of Kagome. the Necklace around her neck was all I could see.  
  
The Shikon Jewel! I found it.  
  
I watched her carefully as she walked away. She stiffened slightly as she walked.  
  
I felt Kagome stir next to me and I turn to see her leaving quickly leaving behind her scent of Strawberry shampoo, Sweet Honesty perfume, and something new...  
  
salty tears.  
  
What's the matter with her?! Got women are so strange!  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
RO: Well that's the third Chapter.  
  
Inu: and wasn't it sooooooo much better then the last two (Sarcasm)  
  
RO: Don't make me tie you up in a bag again.  
  
Inu: Well tell me something. why do you people always set me up with Kagome. The supid Wench! Do you think that that would ever really work out between us. Feh  
  
*Kagome apears in a puff of smoke*  
  
Kag: Excuse me but incase you for got! We're married in real life too! and if you wouldn't have spent all our money on Ramen we wouldn't be needing this stupid Fanfiction JOB!!!  
  
*Kagome grabs Inuyasha by one doggy ear and pulles him away*  
  
RO: See you guys tomarrow right?!  
  
Inu & Kag: Yeah Yeah.  
  
Inu: And get a better plot while your at it!  
  
RO: Arrrrrg It's good already and I have some fun stuff planned  
  
Inu: Feh what ever 


	4. Old memories die hard

Inuyasha  
  
She was in the practice fields when I got there. She still seemed a little upset. She kept missing center. Well the whole target in fact.  
  
I know she's mad at me, but why?  
  
Wait a minute, why should I care! I've located the Shikon Jewel, all I need to do is take it from Kikyo. Shouldn't be too hard. Then again, Kagome is really hot, I could mix a little business with pleasure.  
  
I strutted down to the practice field.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
Why should I be so angry! I hate Inuyasha. If he get's together with kikyo, at least he will be too busy to mess with me anymore.  
  
I released teh arrow and it glanced off teh edge of the target.   
  
I hate it that I cqan tell when I'm lying to my self based off my shooting.  
  
I retrieved the arrows and tuned to my disgust and pleasure (I'm not sure how that one works. I'm happy to see him but I also didn't want him there) I see Inuyasha walking across the field.  
  
"man, I thought you sucked teh other day, but now. . . do I even have to say it. . ."  
  
"No you don't! What are you ding here anyway?"  
  
"i told you earlier I was coming, wench, don't you listen?"  
  
"Damn, He's right."   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
'damn forgot about his hearing' "Nothing"  
  
"Feh, What's the matter with you? PMS?"  
  
"GRRRRRRR! That's it I'm so shooting you!" I raised my bowan arrow.  
  
"Like I'm scared, you haven't hit anything all day! It must be PMS."  
  
"Well I'm not going to miss this time!"  
  
"Try me wench!"  
  
I saw shock in his eyes when I released the arrow. He didn't think I'd really do it. Serves him right! It hit right where I aimed. It grazed his Right arm, drawing blood.  
  
"Fine you want me to leave that bad! I'm gone. Happy!?" He stalked off the wy he cam.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sll I heard was a soft "Feh"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
I don't know if he heard me but if he did he gave me no sign.  
  
___________________________  
  
Kikyo  
  
I watched as she shot at the siver haired man. She struck him in the arm.  
  
She anted that. She didn't want a killing shot. This was just a warning.  
  
She could take care of herself and the Jewel.  
  
As the man stomped off, kagome turned and I realized that she looked much like the Kikyo who was the guardian of the Jewel. The raven hair, the chocolate eyes. She looked much like a Miko, Sacred Bow and all.   
  
I was confident she was the one.  
  
I walked down and shouted out "Kagome!"  
  
She spun to face me. "Oh. Kikyo. You frighted me.''  
  
"what was that all about?"  
  
"Oh. Inuyasha is just bveing his own jerky self is all. worse thing is, I don't think one arrow is going to be enough to fix his attitude problem. that would take a whole werehouse."   
  
I stared off in the direction of Inuyasha. there was something about him. Something not right.  
  
"Oh that's such a pretty necklace" before I could Stop her, She reached out a hand to touch the Shikon Jewel.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
As She lookedoff into the distance I noticed the cute jewel around Kikyo's neck. "Oh, that's such a pretty necklace."  
  
I reached out to the jewel. I twas beaconing me to touch it. My fingers grazed it and a glow surrounded me.  
  
I was back along time ago. A raven haired woman with red kimono pants. my bow strapped to my back. I ws pulling it out and aiming it at. . . Inuyasha?   
  
I jerked my hand back. "I. . . I . . .I have to go. . . Uh. . . Good bye." I ran off.  
  
De ja vu. I remember now. I had a strange feeling when I fired on him. Like I've done it before. I pinned him to a tree.  
  
I was running at full speed now tears blocking my veiw.   
  
he. . . We were in love. He betrayed me.   
  
I kept running I couldn't stop.  
  
After shooting him I ran. I went over the cliff.   
  
As if following the memories I tripped and fell. But I never hit the ground. Strong arms cought me.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I sat in the commons of the school. I can't believe she shot me. It was shocking. She looked so much like Kikyo. That look on her face a perfect match.  
  
Could it be that she is kikyos reincarnation? I had no more time to think on this because kagome came running across the commons sobbing and stumbling. She tripped and would have fallen but my lightning reflexes reacted. I cought her. She looked up at me.  
  
"You. You betrayed me! I pinned you to a tree!"   
  
"What?! How? How could you know that?!"  
  
"me in the past. I was a Miko! I lov. . . We were together and you betrayed me. I remember!"   
  
"No! you don't understand! Naroku tricked uks! He lied and he told me that you betrayed me!"  
  
She walked a few steps away   
  
_______________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
My head was swimming with memories not my own. Naraku. I know that name. But how can I believe him. I looked to Inuyasha and my attention was distracted to Inuyashas arme, which was still bleeding.   
  
"Ho me, your arm! I forgot. I'm sorry boaut that. You just made me so mad. Sit!" I pushed him down to the bench behind him. "here let me see."  
  
"no that's fine."  
  
"LET ME SEE!" Struggleing I managed to push up the sleeve. The cut was shallow but was bleeding a great deal. I pulled out a hanky and tied it around the wound. "That should be good for now.''  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So you're not lying about Naroku are you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"He really did trick us."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you escape?"  
  
"A young miko took pity on me after fifty years or so. She released me."  
  
"how did you get to this time period?"  
  
"You know, you sure do ask alot of questions. How do you know about waht happened between me and Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo, thats right me old name. the new kikyo must be a coincidence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well i was talking to eh present day Kikyo. and She had a necklace. When I touched it I started to see all these memories. Like the necklace triggered a switch I forgot I had. My memories from a past life."  
  
"Hmmm Interesting."  
  
We sat for a long time thinking. Not saying a word  
  
"I should go. I'm late for supper."  
  
"I have things to do as well."  
  
I didn't know what to say.  
  
I guess he didn't either.  
  
We simply looked at eachother before turning and going our seperate ways. 


	5. to the well

Kagome  
  
I swept the floors of the temple. The Bone Eaters Well stood in the middle of the room. It was once a portal to another time, Feudal Era I believe.   
  
I swept the floors humming to myself. I couldn't help but wonder about all that happened that day.  
  
It's been almost two weeks. I've avoided kikyo and Inuyasha only stares, never saying a word about my past life.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
I turned around to come face to face with Kikyo.  
  
"I've been trying to find you. We need to talk."  
  
"I've changed my mind. I don't think I need a mentor. You can find someone else."  
  
"Kagome, you can't run away from this." she took off the necklace and held it out to me. "this is your responsibility. It belongs to you, Miko."  
  
"no I'm not a miko! I can't be!"  
  
"Yes you are. you're the reincarnation of the Miko Kikyo! She was the guardian and now it's your job!" She pushed the jewel into my hands.  
  
Memories not my own.   
  
Many Incarnations.  
  
Kilyo falling to her death.  
  
Kimi, the young Miko who took pity on an entrapped half-demon. But soon was killed by the demon Naraku.  
  
Kanya the Miko who founded a school almost a hundred years ago. It would one day be Shikon High.  
  
"No. I don't want it."  
  
"why"  
  
"This jewel has always been. . . always brought me nothing but pain. why are you making me take it."  
  
"I have to. I can't protect it. I was never meant to keep it."  
  
my had trembled, clutching the necklace. Generations of Mikos whispering in my ear. telling me to take it. It was my destiny. Slowly I put the necklace around my neck. the weight of it draging me down, a tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
"no one can escape their destiny."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I crept outside her window. The sleeping form of Kikyo. Into the house I went. Silent as a shadow.  
  
Where is the jewel. the Room has quickly become a disaster zone. I looked every where. the Jewel is gone!  
  
She must have passed it down. there's no other way.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
I was so close and Now I've lost my chance.  
  
Who would she have given it too?  
  
"Damn!"  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Sango  
  
"Hey Kagome. Why so glum!?"  
  
"Oh its nothing. Just another day of school." She smiled sweetly. "Hey do you want to come over today? I have to finish sweeping the temple but then we could have a movie marathon."  
  
I figured it would be fun and agreed quickly.  
  
Miruku. Listening in of course leaned over  
  
"Movies huh. that sounds think fun. Haven't done that in a long long time." He winked at the two of us.  
  
"If you want you can come too."  
  
I was hoping Kagome wouldn't say that, but too late now. Miruku was already pushing to sit between me and Kagome on the bench, each hand on a peice of anatomy that made both me and Kagome smack him.  
  
He was lying on the ground recovering when Inuyasha returned.  
  
"what happened to him?"  
  
"HE was being a PERVERT. Again I might add."  
  
"yeah, Inu, But it was worth it. It really was."  
  
I shook my head sadly. will he ever learn.  
  
"Hey we're going to Kagomes for some movies. Wanna come?"  
  
he turned to looked at Kagome and looked slightly startled.  
  
"Inuyasha. Earth to Inuyasha. Well?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Yeah Sure."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Inuyasha  
  
"Hey we're going to Kagomes for some movies. Wanna come?"  
  
I looked at Kagome. . . The SHIKON JEWEL! Around her neck!  
  
Of course, Kikyo was the guardian of the jewel. It's only fitting that her reincarnation would be too.  
  
this will make things complicated.  
  
"Inuyasha. Earth to Inuyasha. Well?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Yeah Sure."  
  
I walked away.  
  
I've only known Kagome a few months but. . . But could it be that I love her. How can I steal something from her? It. . . It's just so confusing now. Maybe I can convince her to let me make a wish then I wouldn't have to steal it from her.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
Sango and Miruku sat on the edge of the Bone Eaters Well. Sango had just come from the practice fields. her great boomerang type wepeon was strapped to her back.  
  
I was just finishing sweeping.  
  
"There we go. All done. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Go where." An unfamiliar male voice asked. "after all I just got here."  
  
It was a man hidden under a cloak of white fur and a hood made of some type of animal.  
  
"Naroku."  
  
"I'm sorry, have we met. I don't think so."  
  
"I remember you. You're not going to get the Jewel. I won't allow it."  
  
"Kagome, who is he. What are you talking about."  
  
I reached down for my bow and arrows.  
  
"now now. Let's not be hasty. We really don't have to do this. You're just going to get yourself killed."  
  
I heard the unspoken "again" He's right. he's mangaged to kill me twice already. but I can't let him have the Jewel.  
  
I raised my bow and aimed the arrow.  
  
"fine it that's the way you want it. lets go."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
RO: you know I could be really mean and leave you off right here. You know and not update for another week.  
  
Kag: Oh don't do that I don't think I could hold this pose that long  
  
Nar: Yeah, any way's I Want to kill Kagome. And let's not for get the jewel  
  
Kag: Jerk. you can't kill me. Rogue obbsessed wouldn't allow it would you  
  
Nar: Of course I could and of course she would. I will have you dead before tomarrow if she would just finish the chapter  
  
San: hey I just want to know what's going on!  
  
RO: Trust me you don't.  
  
Inu: Hey did you forget about me? Aren't I suppose to be there too?  
  
RO: Oh so now you want to be in my Fanfic.   
  
Inu: No not really  
  
RO: Awe admit it you like this fic  
  
Inu: Mumble mumble mumble  
  
RO: what  
  
Inu: Yes I like the fic  
  
RO: Fine. I'll finish the chapter.  
  
ALL: *CHEERS*  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
I have no clue what I'm going to do. he unsheathed his sword the Tetsiega. he was practicing in the fields again.  
  
"Shit! I'm supposed to be at Kagomes 5 minutes ago. SHIT!"  
  
He took off running. when he got to the Temple he knew something wasn't right.  
  
It didn't smell right  
  
*SNIFFS AIR*  
  
"Naroku!"   
  
He ran to the place where the Bone Eaters Well was. Naroku was blocking the door.  
  
The Roof. I'll go in threw the roof. they won't stand a chance without me.  
  
I jumped Silently onto the thin roof. With a mighty crash of his feet he fell threw.   
  
Kagome, startled, released the arrow She aimed and it stuck Naroku.  
  
The momentary distraction was enough, Inuyasha jumped to the well and Everyone, Kagome, Sango, Miruko, and Inuyasha, fell tangled into the well.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Kagome  
  
I opened my eyes. And I knew I was no longer in my familys temple.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Inuyasha was the one who answered. "Home. My home. Feudal Japan."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
RO: HE HE HE  
  
Nar: But I wanted to kill Kagome  
  
Inu: Yeah well I wanted to kill you  
  
Nar: You really think you could  
  
Inu: yeah. Plus I have the author on my side  
  
Nar: Says who?  
  
Inu: Please everyone know that I'm her favorite.  
  
RO: I don't know. I have always had a thing for Sesshoumaru  
  
Inu: What!?  
  
RO: Don't worry you're still my favorite. It's the ears. Gotta love em  
  
Inu: If you keep this up I'm not coming back  
  
RO: You have not choice sorry. Well hope you like this chapter I'll write again in a day or two. Outta town this weekend. bye 


	6. oops I did it again

Sorry It took so long the next couple of chapters should come pretty quick. K?!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry but i'm not one 100% sure where I left off and My computer is being a jerk SO I cant get online at this precise moment but i'll just fill ya in.  
  
Every one in Feudal Era. Really ticked because they Don't know how to get back home so Inuyasha is going to take them to Keades house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INUYASHA  
  
I lead the Group towards the village where Keade lived.  
  
Maybe I should tell Kagome that Keade is her Former lifes Sister.  
  
Maybe I should run ahead and tell Keade that her dead sisters reincarnation from the future is here.  
  
Nah. This will be more fun.  
  
"Hey Keade. I'm back."  
  
She was hunched over gathering herbs in the forest with her back to the Group.  
  
"Ye are back early. Does this mean ye have found the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"The Jewel. You were going to come for the the Jewel?"  
  
Kagome asked. But at the sound of her voice Keade Turned around.  
  
"SISTER! Back from tha Dead! Kikyou. . . "  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm not Kikyou."  
  
I had to admit they did look much alike.  
  
the old lady was squinting at kagome.  
  
"Well I guess ye are not her. Women don't just come back from thee dead. Keade knows that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome  
  
After Keade mistook me for Kikyou, I went back to the topic  
  
"So what's this about Inuyasha wanting the Jewel?"  
  
"Oh that Well. . . "  
  
"It's none of your Business, Wench!"  
  
"Yes it is I'm the protector of this god for saken Jewel. It's people like you that we need a protector at all!"  
  
As We yelled at eachother. Keade guided the other two off to her hut and out of ear shot.  
  
"Is that why you started coming around me. TO get Close to the Jewel."  
  
"NO! Thats why I was close to Kikyo. To get the jewel. How should I know she would give it to an idiot like you."  
  
"I'm not an Idiot You Jerk!"  
  
"Feh. Good come back think of it all by your self."  
  
"You are so infuriating!"  
  
"Yeah so. Why Don't we just go to see if keade can get you back through the well."  
  
"What so you can steal the necklace and dump me back in my time. I won't have it!"  
  
"Hey I waited years to get my hands on that necklace. I even traveled Hundreds of years in the future.  
  
"Well you want it that bad? Do ya?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Well you know what?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You can Have it!"  
  
I chucked it into the air so High It was almost magical. That is until a bird cought it.  
  
Oh no what Have I done I'm supposed to protect it. I drew my bow. One shot was all I had before the weighted bird would be out of range.  
  
The arrow released and flew straight. But at the last moment the bird jerked up and the Arrow hit the Jewel. Shattering shards everywhere. The startled bird dropped it's prize.  
  
"Bitch! Do you realize what you have just done."  
  
I ran to where the shards where scattered. I picked up the necklace to which half of the jewel was still attached.  
  
"Come Wench. We have to go NOW!"  
  
"But the shards. I have to find them. I can sense them. They need me."  
  
"Yeah well the amount of energy just realesed has alerted about ever demon in a 10 mile radius. they'll all be here in a matter of minutes."  
  
"But the Shards."  
  
"Wench! Don't you understand. Its going to be a war. Every one going for as many Shards as possible. You'll be killed."  
  
I could sense the demons coming closer. He was right.  
  
He grabbed my arm and helped me onto his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keade felt the energy of the Jewel being shattered. This would be trouble.  
  
Sango was a warrior. She could see it in her eyes. She had a wepeon and was trained to use it.  
  
The boy on the other hand. IF he was born in this time he would be trained as a monk. He had the powers. He just doesn't seem to realize it yet.  
  
"Miroku. You must come with me."  
  
"Yes, Lady Keade?" He said while rubbing his hand.  
  
"What is the matter."  
  
"Nothing. My hand just hurts. Do you have need of me?"  
  
"Yes. You need to be able to protect yourself here in this time. I see fighting in your future. Same with Sango and Kagome. They Carry wepeons but you have none."  
  
He nodded in understanding.  
  
"I want you to have this. It belonged to a friend of mine from the north. He left it for me when he died. Said to give it to his son when the time came. His son was killed, a few years after his father, trying to remove a family curse. I think he would want you to have it."  
  
"Why a Staff. Wouldn't it make more since to give me a sword or something."  
  
"Ye know how to use a sword?" She raised a doubtful eyebrow.  
  
"Well no. . . "  
  
"Then you get the staff. It will increase your Monk abilities."  
  
"A monk?!"  
  
'' yes. I guess in your time they do not have monks like todays. but you were born to it."  
  
when Miroku reached to touch the staff, he realized what she ment. but at that moment he felt a sharp pain in his hand.  
  
"MY HAND!"  
  
he hunched over. Keade looked at his hand.  
  
She could see magic swirling around under the skin. He was a desendent of the owner of the staff. That is why she felt he should have it.  
  
She ran back to the trunk which held the staff and brought out a glove and a rosary.  
  
"It will not help with the pain but it will help you control the curse. The pain will stop once the tunnel is open."  
  
"Tunnel" He said through gritted teeth."  
  
"Yes you are heir to a curse. A Wind Tunnel that will devour all in its path."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RO: Sorry it took so long to post. I've been real busy  
  
Inu: Your too busy for us so you just leave us here.  
  
RO: Hey I have priorities. I was too busy for you.  
  
Sess: Even Me. *pouts*  
  
RO: Actually I updated your Fic first.  
  
Sess: I have to go home.  
  
RO: WHY! *pouts*  
  
Sess: I have to get online and read it. *LEAVES*  
  
Mir: Hey and what's this about making me a Monk!  
  
RO: It wasn't my Idea. That how it is in the show.  
  
Mir: I thought you said this was a fanfic. You have ultimate power.  
  
RO: Well I guess I do. But I don't know. with you being a Hentai I would end up making you a pimp or porn star.  
  
Mir: Tempting. But I think I should be a fighter.  
  
RO: I'll Make you a deal. You get peple to review and tell me they want you to be a warrior and I will make you a warrior. K?  
  
Mir: *Spot light and sad music in the background* PLEASE. All I wanted to be growing up, besides a lech, Was to be a great warrior, like Hercules, Conan, and He-Man. This is my last chance. Review Please. * Reaches hand out and gropes the readers.  
  
All: HENTAI! WHAM WHACK POW BAM  
  
Mir: Please?! 


End file.
